Feelings That Should Not Belong
by Vailelith
Summary: Naraku has kidnapped Kagome, Inuyasha and the group have spent two months looking for her with no avail.Now a wind is blowing Kagome's scent to them, along with some unexpected trouble, on both Inuyasha and Kagome's side.
1. Feelings that should not belong

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, BUT I WISH I DID

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, BUT I WISH I DID. I DO HOWEVER, OWN THIS PLOT, SO NO USING IT. GOT IT? FURTHER TO THAT, IF YOU HATE KAGAKU (KAGOME AND NARAKU) THEN YOU SHOULD NOT READ THIS AS THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT THIS CONTAINS! Also, my Naraku is a nice one…deal with it.**_

**Chapter one: Feelings that don't belong**

It had been the sobbing coming from the other room that made him initially get up and check on the woman in his care. As he rolled off of his futon and onto the chilly wood floor, the dark haired man crossed the room and opened the door that joined both rooms and looked in, mentally thanking whatever god existed that she was crying in her sleep. Moving quietly over to her side, he bent down and brushed her black hair out of her face and smiled even though he felt a sharp pain of sympathy for her tears as he brushed them off her face before they hit her red satin pillow.

"Inu…yasha…" the woman moaned in her sleep as she turned onto her back, making the man jump back in fright that he had woken her and would be experiencing her wrath at any moment.

When the woman did not sit up, the man gave a loud sigh as he stood up and brushed his hair out of his face and looked out the window, the sun was rising over the horizon, just how long had he been sitting with her watching her cry out for her scorned protector as she slept as though not in the castle of her enemy, as if she was not truly scared of him and what he could do to her in an instant. Turning away from her, he wandered back into his room and slowly got undressed from his sleepwear, his eyes turning away from the spider shaped scar on his back, the one that had happened so many years ago when the priestess had saved him. Maybe that's why he had saved her re-incarnation, because the original priestess had shown some kindness to him. Turning away from those thoughts, he pulled his dark hair back into a ponytail and pulled his navy and black robes on to give him the horrible look of death many said he seemed to possess.

A knocking on his door made him jump slightly, he never jumped, not until he had taken her in, opening the screen door, he glared at the two girls in front of him, both his 'daughters'. One with skin, hair, and clothes as white as newly fallen snow, one with eyes as red as coals with an attitude to match and raven black hair tied tightly into a short ponytail, "What do you need Khanna," he looked at the girl with the snow white skin before he addressed the second girl, "Kagura?" he asked them both as he tried to block the view of the opened junction door.

Khanna stared straight ahead as though looking through the man who stood before him, trying desperately to keep the rattling mirror that she held still, "She is still here _Father_?" she asked, her voice as monotone as her clothes.

Kagura smirked as she flipped her fan open and close multiple times as she spoke, "I guess it's only natural, after all Khanna, _Father_, seems to have a thing for mikos. If you remember the one he sold his heart to." As she finished speaking, she fell to the floor, her eyes wide as her hands clasped at her chest where her heart should be.

Smiling, the man pulled a small container out of his black jacket, "You forget _daughter_, I hold your heart, you will not speak badly of this miko or I shall end up killing you. I brought you into this world; I can easily take you out." He said as he released his grip slightly on the jar as he placed it back in his jacket and watched Kagura try to sit up without staggering and falling back down.

As she finally stood up, she turned away, "Don't forget Naraku, I know your weakness as well." She hissed as she pulled a feather from her hair and tossed it into the air, watching as it turned into a feather large enough to sit on before she flew away to hide from the man who held her heart, and not in a good way.

Turning from the two women, he closed the door and looked over at the still sleeping woman who was still scared of him, even after two weeks of living in his castle and not being harmed by anyone or anything. Smirking, he walked to the window and looked at towards the forest where he could feel demons moving around restlessly, trying to get at the woman's power but being eaten away slowly by the miasma that he had spread around his castle so they wouldn't get at the woman who was not even ten feet from him. When he heard a rustling sound coming from the next room, he turned to see the woman waking up, stretching her arms out as she yawned which in turn pulled the strange uniform she wore tighter across her chest as she stepped out of bed and looked around like it had been the first morning she had come to the castle, jumping when she saw him, her eyes wide with fear before she just sighed, her memory clicking back in as she tidied up her room before she moved over to Naraku and stood next to him and looked out the window.

"How long do you plan on keeping me here?" She asked her voice slightly hoarse from crying during the night.

Smiling at how close she was standing now, Naraku shrugged, "however long I feel your company is needed Kagome. Besides, the longer I keep you here, the quicker Inuyasha will come looking for you and the sooner I can kill that mangy mutt." He told her, his voice harsh and cold as he spoke of Inuyasha.

A sharp pain in his cheek made him raise an eyebrow at the Miko who had just slapped him, her face red with rage as her breathing got faster, "He's not a _mangy mutt_ like you think! He's kind," her breathing slowed slightly, "sweet…" her eyes looked out the window, avoiding Naraku's, "and…I love him" she whispered the last part which made Naraku tilt his head and stare at her.

"I'm sorry; I don't believe I heard that last part Kagome." He hissed as he moved closer to her, his evil aura surrounding him, making Kagome's Miko powers kick in and send him flying towards the wall.

Turning, clearly mad that she had just talked to Naraku like that, she moved back into her room and slammed the door, or as well as one can slam a door from that era. Smirking, Naraku walked out of his room and down the hall to the outside before he wandered into the forest, Kagome's scent on him. "Kagura, I know where you are, so blow a wind my direction and sweep the miko's scent off of me and towards Inuyasha and his fellow companions." He said as he reached into his jacket and gave the jar a slight squeeze before a powerful wind blew past him, whipping Kagome's scent off of him and into the forest, making the demons that lived there go wild with the extra energy it contained. Soon, Inuyasha will come and he, Naraku, will have the chance to kill the half-breed, he will have the chance to watch the mutt fall in a pool of his own blood, and he will have the chance to rule the world.

Walking back to the castle, Naraku smirked when he saw her watching him from her window before she scurried away, scared that she had been seen by the demon lord. As he neared his castle his human heart fluttered a bit, making his stomach give a little turn, raising an eyebrow at what had just happened, he decided not to think of it and go investigate why Kagome had run away and wanted to make sure she wasn't hurt in any way.

_Kagome, why do you run from me when all I want is to…_he stopped his thoughts there, they were human thoughts, and he, a demon, would not and should not be thinking human thoughts, no matter how delicious they were to him.

Inside, Kagome was busy removing items from the large yellow bag she carried everywhere with her and placing them around the room in certain areas. A small kerosene oven she placed in a corner along with all the food she had brought with her. Her sleeping bag and the futon that Naraku had provided her she moved next to the wall instead of letting it lay in the middle of the floor. She unpacked a few items of clothing and placed them in the foot of her sleeping bag so they would stay warm and at the same time, out of view from others. Smiling as she pulled a small, gold, heart shaped necklace, she opened the locket and looked at the pictures that were inside, a picture of her, and a picture of Inuyasha. It almost made her cry. As she tried to hold back her tears, she didn't notice Naraku move behind her and kneel next to her until she was in his arms, her face against his chest, his arms wrapped tenderly around her waist as Naraku held her while she cried into his shirt, trying to ignore the fact that it was her most hated enemy who was holding her like no one ever had except for her father when she had been very small.

They stayed like that for awhile, and when Kagome finally stopped crying and closed her eyes from exhaustion, Naraku lifted her up and gently set her on the futon before she smiled gently in her sleep and rolled over.

"Thank you…Inuyasha…"she muttered to the half-breed who was hugging her in her dreams.

A sharp pang of jealousy rolled over Naraku before he turned out of the room and moved into his own, trying his hardest not to slam the door behind him, _Even in her dreams, it's that god-damned mutt that she thanks for looking after her…_ he snapped to himself as he teleported out of his castle and went demon hunting, he needed to eat or destroy something before he snapped and ended up killing the Miko herself. That wouldn't work to his plan at all. No, not at all. 

Chapter End

A/N: Yes, My Naraku is a nice one, but this story basically comes out of a role-play I did with one of my best friends, I was Kagome, she was Naraku, I was Inuyasha, and she was Kagura. Also, I'm hoping to have this done in about two, maybe three more chapters. If I get good reviews, I'll write some more than that.

_Naraku: she's going to pay for making me nice……._


	2. Pain

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Raven black hair, a green skirt, her voice drifting on the wind in a playful laugh. Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Her hair wrapped around her face before being blown off, giving the girl a mystical look about her before the edge of the cliff appeared behind her as she ran backwards, keeping an eye on the group. Inuyasha! Her voice changed from laughter to fear, from playful to frightful. He had tried to grab her, his clawed hand just brushing her fingertips as she fell. The last time he would touch her, the last time he would see her was when she was falling down that cliff into the miasma stream below, screaming his name out as she clawed at the air with flailing hands, trying desperately to grab onto something, anything.

Then, she was gone.

No, not gone. She was never gone, never. The scent of her still lingered in his clothes, and that vision of her falling, screaming his name for help, him unable to save her, still haunted him whenever he closed his eyes. He hadn't slept since then. Tears, as much as he wanted to hide them, fell often, and fell hard, making the rest of his group worry. True, they missed the girl as well, but they did not seem to express it any more, they just worried about their leader, the one who had brought them all together. Yes, when it happened, they all had cried, held each other, but when their leader ended up breaking down, they distanced themselves from him, scared of the new person that had taken over his body, this new person who cried instead of swore, who was quiet instead of angry, who had taken it upon himself to hunt to the ends of the earth for the girl they had all lost, knowing full well, she would not have survived the miasma stream.

Now, inside a cave deep within a mountain, rain, thunder, and lightning crashing down all around them, they watched him retell his story to the wolf clan leader who, just like their leader, broke down in tears, his usually strong face contort with anger and sadness before he buried his face into his hands and tried to hide it from everyone with no luck.

"Are you sure?" the wolf demon asked as he wiped at his tears, and looked at all of them who just stared at him.

Nodding the leader looked at the wolf demon, his blood-shot eyes filling up with tears once again as a strong gust of wind blew into the cave, making his silver hair fly about him, "Yes, we all saw it," he stopped and stood up, dusting off his red outfit he turned his back to the wolf demon, his dog ears twitching as he folded his arms, "But I don't believe it. If Kikyou can survive a miasma stream like that, so can Kagome."

The wolf demon also stood, now angered at the comment made, reaching out to the dog demon he forced him to turn around, "Kikyou is made of bones, graveyard dirt and some of Kagome's soul! SHE'S NOT A REAL HUMAN LIKE KAGOME IS INUYASHA!!" the wolf demon shouted glaring at the dog who stood before him, a frightened look on his face, his silver hair matted to the tears that were running down his cheeks, his red outfit torn and dirty, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped like that." He muttered to the dog.

Inuyasha sniffled a little, "No, you…you're right, she isn't human, and all this time, all the time I was with Kagome, I went after…" he trailed off and looked back at the rest of his group, the small little fox demon named Shippo who had accepted Kagome's death a month after it happened, the demon slayer called Sango, who had adjusted the fastest to the news, and the final member of his team, the monk called Miroku who had taken a little more time than Sango to adjust to the news.

Sango sat there, hand in hand with Miroku while Shippo and she cat, Kirara, sat in both of their laps. Giving a weak smile to Inuyasha she spoke up, "but Inuyasha, Kagome is stronger than Kikyou, she did not give up, even when times weren't on her side, she will survive this."

Inuyasha smiled softly at the demon slayer, "yes…you are right Sango." He turned back to the wolf demon and offered his hand in peace, "I will leave tomorrow morning to continue my search," he smiled slightly wider at the wolf demon who shook his hand in return, "I will let you know of any changes." Lightning cracked at the cave opening, "and you will be the first one to know if I find her Kouga." Inuyasha said as the two of them took their hands back and Kouga walked to his bed made of straw and laid down.

Nodding, Kouga put his arms over his face as he curled up into a ball and whimpered and cried himself to sleep not long after the rest of the group found a spot for themselves and unwrapped the sleeping bags Kagome had brought from her world so many months ago for them, upset that they all slept under simple little blankets or with nothing at all while she was comfortable and warm. Inuyasha sat against a wall, his knees drawn up to his chest, his old sword tucked in between his chest and legs to keep it safe, his arms were folded gently around his knees while his head rested softly against the cold hard stone wall of the cave. His mind reeling with thought.

What if she had died in the miasma stream? How could he face her family if that happened? How would he be able to face Sango, Miroku, or Shippo ever again? How would he…he stopped as thunder boomed loudly and a gust of wind blew in a little bit of rain and a scent that would change him forever.

Jumping to his feet and grabbing his sword, he ran to the mouth of the cave and stood outside, getting battered by the wind while the rain struck and stung his cheeks as thunder and lightning crashed around him. He sniffed the air again before a smile lit up his face. Turning back to the cave, he shouted and woke everyone else up. Kouga ran as fast as he could to the mouth of the cave where Inuyasha stood, soaked to the bone from the elements and sniffed the air as Inuyasha did the same. The others stood back and watched, wondering what was going on. Only Shippo seemed to get it. That's when Inuyasha and Kouga turned and looked at each other, soft smiles on their faces as they nodded to each other.

"Kagome" they both said together, just loud enough between thunderclaps so the rest of the group could hear them.

"Kagome…"

Chapter Two End

_A/N: Sorry it took so long for this to get put up and finished, just I've been really busy with work, depression and family matters to really be able to finish this chapter, glad I finally did though._

_Hopefully you guys like it just as much as you did Chapter One. Man, I'm so happy you guys liked that! I was really taking a chance when I turned my and my friend's roleplay into chapter one of this story. Anyway, just wanted to give you an insight of what Inuyasha's group must be going through with the fact that Kagome is missing, hope it gives you a different look at the world of Inuyasha._

_On a side note, neither this part, nor the rest of the story is based off a roleplay, just chapter one because we never did finish the roleplay, she stopped logging on. T-T so, the rest of it is just my imagination! Yes, last chapter I said that she was Inuyasha, but since we never got to Inu, this is my imagination! XD Deal with it!_


	3. A story of Jealousy

Chapter Three: A Story of Jealousy

Chapter Three: A Story of Jealousy

Kagome sat quietly in the room Naraku had designated as "her" room, her legs were folded under her as she leaned against a wall, her hair falling gently over her eyes as she read a book and gently brushed her hair away from her face to behind her ear with graceful fingers, only to jump when she noticed a dark shadow fell over reading material which made her jump up and toss the book at the person who had scared her, not knowing exactly who it was before throwing her book.

Catching it in one hand, the dark haired man held it in a shaking fist as he glared at the miko standing in front of him, clearly scared that he had snuck up on her, "A man knocks when entering a lady's room Naraku…" she said as she pressed her hands to her chest, trying to will her heart to stop beating so quickly.

Naraku smirked, "Usually Kagome, but I do not see any ladies in this room," he looked around, "do you?" he asked as he shoved the book back at her, wanting to get rid of the filthy object as soon as possible.

Kagome gasped as she took the book, "You are horrible," she told the demon-lord as she looked at the book and flipped to the part she had last been on and used one of her fingers as a bookmark as she held it in her hand against her side.

Smiling he turned and walked to a window in the simple room and looked out, "yes, I've been told multiple times by my daughter, the over-seer of the wind," he looked over his shoulder at her, "I'm sure you've met her before." He chuckled slightly; of course they had met before.

Kagome moved to stand next to him, almost drawn to him for a reason still unsure to her and looked out the window as well to see Kagura standing outside with her fan, sending large gusts of wind into trees, carving away their bark with her powerful strokes. Shuddering she turned away from the window and went to sit down on her makeshift bed that was created from any objects that Naraku had given her that were remotely soft which included a soft blanket as a cover, her own sleeping bag as a large pillow for her head, and a soft straw mattress with a simple cloth cover for the bottom of it all, and sat down on it before she opened her book again and started to read, trying to ignore the fact that Naraku moved over to her and sat down next to her, his evil aura wrapping around her body, choking her own aura until it was almost nothing.

Still trying to ignore him, she shuddered when he leaned over and looked at the book, "what is that strange language it is in?" he asked, sounding like a five year old who was genuinely curious.

Kagome looked up at him with a soft smile on her lips that she couldn't explain, "Well…it's English, a language that I've studied for years. Would you like me to translate for you Naraku?" his name fell from her lips so easily it shocked her, she usually only used his name to curse him, or to talk bad about him with her dog-demon protector.

He nodded softly at her and moved closer, so close that his leg was flush against hers as she turned the book pages from where she was to the front of the book. She brushed her hair back and looked at Naraku who was staring at the picture on the first page, the picture of a beast man, dying while being held by a beautiful young girl who was sobbing into the beast man's fur. She felt a soft smile cross her lips again as she flipped the page and started to read…

"_A long time ago, in a land far away, there lived a young woman, her two older sisters, and their merchant father. For years, their father, the merchant had been rich and had been able to give his young daughters everything their hearts could desire, clothes, jewels, shoes, anything they could think of. One year, their father left them to go sell his wares in a land across the sea, as he was leaving he asked each one of them what they would like him to bring back. The young woman's sisters both wanted something expensive. More dresses, more jewelry, more shoes. Their father told them he would try when he noticed his youngest daughter had not spoken up._

"_My dearest Belle," he said when he noticed his youngest daughter, "What is it that I can bring back for my youngest daughter? A new dress or a new pair of shoes?" he asked her, worried that she had not asked for anything._

_The young woman looked up and smiled at her father, "all I would like Father," she looked over to a vase filled with flowers from her own garden that she tended to every day, "is a beautiful red rose from another place."_

_Her father smiled and kissed Belle on the cheek before he looked at all three of his daughters, "I will return in a few months with everything you have asked for." He told them as he picked up his bags and headed to the ships that carried his wares._

_However, as the ships set sail, a terrible storm rolled in and destroyed the ships and all the items on them, and it killed a few of the crew. The merchant was lucky enough to get away and find his way to land. Soaking wet, tired and hungry, he walked for miles, shivering in torn clothes, as he did so, he stumbled upon an old castle that had to have been centuries old, however it looked well taken care of. There were no vines on the gate the merchant passed through, and the gardens were well taken care of, the flower beds sprouting gorgeous flowers while the rosebushes held the most gorgeous roses the merchant had ever seen, even more gorgeous than those grown by his youngest daughter. As he reached a hand out to them, he stopped and looked up at the sound of a door opening. Wanting to investigate he walked into the castle and down the long hallway towards a faintly glowing light. Entering the room where the light was coming from, he almost broke down crying, there was a feast fit for a king set out on a long table. Not realizing it could have been set up for someone else; he went straight to one of the chairs and started eating until he was very, very full and very, very tired. Standing, he walked around the castle until he found a simple bed and laid down on it, falling asleep instantly._

_When he woke, the light of day was streaming through the window in the room he had fallen asleep in the night before. Standing he walked back out of the castle, wanting to head home before his daughters worried about him if they had heard of the ship wrecks. Exiting the castle, he stopped at a rose bush and looked at the roses, each one more beautiful than the rest, until he found the perfect one, dew still attached to the petals and leaves, the petals were a beautiful crimson red and spread out elegantly. Reaching out, he carefully broke it off of the bush and started to pull of the thorns when a shadow fell over him and the rose bush, the shadow of something much, much larger than a man,_" Kagome looked up at Naraku who seemed to be enthralled in the book, his eyes dancing over the pictures that were in the book of the poor merchant holding the flower while looking up at something dark and horrifying, smiling, she turned the page and continued the story.

"'_Are you the one who entered my castle with no permission last night and ate food my servants set out for me?' the thing behind the merchant snarled, its breath hot on the merchant's neck as the man turned around and looked up into the eyes of a beast._

_Shuddering, he looked away, still holding onto the rose in his hand, he nodded which just made the beast growl with displeasure, 'how dare you? And you are also stealing from my garden!' the beast continued, scaring the merchant even more as he grabbed the rose from him._

'_I'm sorry…sir…I'm truly sorry. I was shipwrecked a few miles away from here, and I found my way to your home,' at last, the merchant had seemed to find his voice and was able to explain to the beast, 'the rose was to be a present to my youngest daughter. Please, I'm heading home, let me go in peace and I will never return!' the merchant fell to his knees and pleaded with the beast who still held the crimson rose in his paw._

_The beast snarled again before he tossed the red rose at the merchant's knees and picked the poor man up off the ground, 'no, you will never return, but in payment for using my home, my food, and my garden, you are to send one of your daughter's,' the beast's eyes caught with the merchant's, 'the most beautiful one, and send her here to be my permanent guest,' the merchant's eyes fell to the ground as he thought of Belle, 'and under no circumstances are you to come get her back from me.' The beast finally finished with his demands, threw the merchant to the ground, 'now take the rose and send back one of your daughters!'_

_Standing up in a hurry, the merchant picked up the rose and ran off without saying another word to the beast and hurried home which had not been that far from the beast's castle. Once home, he told his story to his three daughters and produced the rose from his bag to confirm it. As the girls listened, the older two threw glares towards Belle, this was all her fault the glares seemed to say as Belle kept her eyes on her feet as she sat and listened, only to look up when her father pulled the rose out of his bag._

'_Oh Belle, you don't have to go, I won't let you go.' The merchant said as Belle took the rose from her father and gently smelled it, inhaling its perfume._

_Looking up from the rose Belle gave her father a weak smile as she lowered the rose to the table she sat next to and stood to walk to her father, 'this is all my fault father, I will take responsibility and go to the beast's home as payment,' she told him sadly as she bent and kissed her father's cheek._

'_No…Belle…" the merchant said sadly as he watched his younger daughter prepare to move from his warm family house to a place where the owner would kill her in seconds._

_As Belle packed, she cried softly, not wanting anyone to hear her. She would be miserable in the beast's castle. Finished packing, Belle bid a final farewell to her father and sisters who all cried as she took the reins of her horse in her hand and walked off towards the castle, crying as she did so. It was almost night when she reached the castle gates and pushed them open, listening to the creak they made as she entered the castle garden that lead to the door way. That's when the beast made his appearance to her. He stood at the door to the castle, glaring, his back hunched as he moved towards her._

'_You're late.' He snarled at her, which spooked her horse and caused it to pull out of her grip and run off into the castle grounds._

_Standing tall against the beast she looked him in his eyes, his almost human eyes. 'I was not told there was a time limit on when I got here.' She stated to him making him roar with anger and grab the poor girl's arm._

'_You will not talk back to me, now come with me so I can show you to your room.' He stated, still angry she had spoken that way to him._

_Pulling her through hallways littered with ancient armor, watercolor paintings, and dust, he spoke to her about his rules that were in place in his castle, rules that were as simple as speaking politely to him, to ones that made no sense, like not going into the east wing of the castle. Rules like those puzzled her and when he finally pulled her to a stop outside of an old oak door and pushed it open, her mind went blank as he shoved her into the room with such force she went flying to the ground, only to have the door slam in her face when she tried to tell him to apologize for the way he had been treating her._

_As the days passed and turned into weeks, while weeks turned slowly into months. As time passed, the beast's treatment of the girl became nicer and nicer, until finally, he allowed her to wander the castle freely. Except for the east wing, that was still forbidden. One warm, summer night, the beast took a hold of the girl's hand and escorted her into a room filled with the finest dresses and the finest jewelry in the world. Smiling at her, he told her that because he had kept her there, for months, without being able to see her family, he would allow her one short visit. He also explained that she could pick out two dresses and matching jewelry for her sisters and bring back a small bag of gold for her father, as a gift for them all. As Belle moved around the room, searching for items to bring back to her family the beast watched her, his large eyes sad as she finally picked out her items and smiled at him._

'_What's wrong Beast?' Belle asked concerned for the friend she had made in such a small amount of time._

_The beast gave her a weak smile, 'I'm scared you won't return.' He told her simply as he fell into a chair and looked at the floor._

_Belle felt her eyes water with tears at seeing the beast so upset. Walking to him, she knelt and comforted him, telling him that she would return, no matter what. The beast nodded and stood before he walked to a small table that held a small box on it. Opening it, he pulled out a small ring with small diamond placed into it; handing it to her he pulled out a mirror and held it gently in his paws as he watched Belle put the ring on her finger._

'_These two are connected by magic; I will be able to see you, as you will be able to see me.' The beast told Belle as he showed her the mirror before he looked back down at it, 'please, if you leave don't leave for long. A day at most, I can't live without you Belle.' The beast said as he placed the mirror on the table top and took her hand and gently kissed it._

_Belle turned away from him and nodded, grabbing the items she had chosen for her family, she packed them and went out to her horse and rode away from the beast's castle towards her home, not once looking back. Back at the castle the beast stood on the entrance steps, watching her disappear away from him._

_A roar of sadness broke through the forest, sending birds and the like flying into the sky._"

"The beast loves her…" Naraku's voice made her look up from the book she was reading to him, "And he is letting her go…if I was in that position I would place her in the dungeon of my castle so she would always be with me." He told Kagome bluntly.

Kagome laughed slightly; of course he would say that. Shaking her head she placed the book down across her lap to keep it open, "You may do that Naraku, but the beast is following his heart. After all, the saying is, if you love something let it go, if it returns to you, it's yours, if not, it never was." She said as she brushed a stray strand of black hair out of her face and looked at him.

Naraku looked confused as she said that, "So, what you are telling me is that if I release something, and it returns to me, it was always mine, however if it should not return, it was never mine to begin with?" he asked her, trying to clarify that with her.

Nodding she looked back down at the book, "Naraku, before I can read more to you, I need to translate the rest of it which will take about a day or so…" she told him, hoping he would not become angry with her for not having all of it done.

What he did next scared her slightly; he nodded and smiled gently at her. The soft smile played on his lips and gave the half-demon lord a softer appearance than she thought he could have. Something in that smile drew her closer to him, her head tilted slightly to the side, making her hair fall gently across her shoulder as she moved closer to him, letting the book fall from her lap onto the floor with a soft _thud_ as she watched his eyes close slowly before she did the same, letting the world disappear into a blanket of dark as she felt the half-demon lord's lips brush against her own in a soft gentle kiss before she reached up to run her fingers through Naraku's hair and hold him closer to her mouth, savoring the taste of her most hated enemy on her mouth.

Unknown to either of the two, someone else had been listening to the story of the beast and the beauty and their tragic love story and now was witnessing the kiss. Turning away from the sight of the demon lord kissing the miko, the wind princess felt something deep within her chest, something she shouldn't have felt for she had not heart and yet she did. It was a sharp jab, as if someone had take a red hot dagger and thrust it into her chest, the feeling some described as jealousy.

CHAPTER END


	4. The Hunt Begins or a Deal With the Devil

CHAPTER FOUR: The Hunt Begins and the Deal with the Devil

CHAPTER FOUR: The Hunt Begins and the Deal with the Devil

Inuyasha smiled at his group as they got ready for the hunt that was to follow. Turning from them, he walked over to Kouga and grinned, patting the wolf demon on the back, "I'll get her back. So don't worry so much Kouga." He told his 'friend' as Kouga just nodded and turned back to his pack, still sulking slightly.

Rolling his eyes and sighing, he returned to Sango, Miroku and Shippo, his smile still on his face, "Inuyasha…" Sango said as she held her two-tailed companion in her arms and looked at the smiling half-human, "Are you sure it was her?" she asked.

Inuyasha nodded, "I'm sure of it. After all, if Kouga smelt her as well, then it has to be." He told her as he gently placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry so much Sango, I will get her back, no matter what." He told her with a grin as he looked down at Shippo who was tugging on his pant leg to get picked up. "Always the little kid, eh Shippo?" he asked as he bent down and picked up the fox demon and cradled the small child in his arms as he walked to the mouth of the cave and looked out at the forest.

Sango and Miroku smiled when they watched Inuyasha pick up Shippo before they turned to each other, "Do you think that…" Sango blushed slightly and moved her arms closer to her stomach.

Grinning, Miroku just laughed, "That our little one will be just as kind as Inuyasha? Or that they will be just as cute as Shippo?" he asked as he moved closer to the demon hunter and took Kirara from her arms before he put the cat demon on the ground, "The answer to both the questions are yes, our child will be as caring as Inuyasha is when it comes to Kagome, and yes, our child will be as cute, if not cuter, than Shippo." He told her as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"Knock it off you two, enough sappy moments, I think I've had that covered for the last little while." Inuyasha's loud voice drifted into the cave, making the two jump and pull apart, laughing as they gathered their stuff up and joined Inuyasha at the cave mouth.

Miroku smiled at Inuyasha, "We're ready." Sango nodded her agreement as she felt Kirara jump onto her shoulder and mew softly in her ear.

Nodding to the group, Inuyasha held Shippo closer to him as he headed down the path from Kouga's cave and into the still wet forest. The group stuck close together, carefully following the scent their leader was picking up very faintly, even if it would come and go every few hours, costing them precious daylight as they waited for Inuyasha to pick up the scent of their friend again. As day slowly faded into after noon, the group had made it ten miles from their starting point, a good distance away, however, they now sat around a fire in the middle of demon country.

Every now and then, a roar of demons fighting would reach their ears and send them into high alert, each one of them getting ready to fight before they realized the demons weren't after them. At least not yet. Looking at each of them, Inuyasha had to smile; it was all because of Kagome that they were all together, it was because of her they made up their small mismatched family. Looking at Sango and Miroku cuddling on the other side of the fire, deciding names on their un-born child he felt like laughing. Two years ago, Sango wouldn't have looked in the monk's direction, let alone bed him, and now, not even a week before Kagome had…he didn't think about it, they had bedded each other, with great results. They were to be parents which made everyone excited. Except Kagome. She had never known.

"Inuyasha?" Shippo's voice shook him from his thoughts, "Are we gonna find Kagome?" he asked, his child like behavior coming through loudly as he looked up at his friend, tears starting to pool in his eyes.

Pursing his lips together, Inuyasha looked at the small demon before picking him up in his arms again and cuddling him close against his chest, noticing the fox didn't argue it, "Shippo, how many times have I told you I'd get her back for you?" he asked as he pulled away from Shippo so he could wipe the fox's tears away.

Shippo thought, "Hm…a lot?" he asked with a small smile, knowing it would make Inuyasha feel better.

"Exactly, so don't worry." Inuyasha told the fox as he put him on the ground and leaned back, "No matter what, I'll get her back Shippo." Closing his eyes, he smiled to himself as he thought of rescuing Kagome, if his hunch was correct and she had actually been taken by Naraku.

_I would run into Naraku's castle, Tetsiaga in my hand as I looked at Naraku in the face as he held Kagome captive in some dungeon. I'd tell Sango, Miroku, and Shippo to go find Kagome because I'd want to kill Naraku myself. I'd wind scar him from here to…to somewhere else, and he'd die by my hands. Kagome would see this and rejoice and_, a grin covered his face, _she'd give me a kiss for saving her. Yeah…that's what I'll do…_

"Hahaha, you've let your guard down Inuyasha."

Stumbling out of his dream he pulled his sword from his side as a giant blade of wind sliced through the ground next to him. Quickly looking around, he noticed the others had pulled their weapons out and readied themselves for a fight as well., "All right Kagura…where are you?" he snarled, wanting the wind princess to show herself.

Kagura smirked behind her fan as she stepped out from behind a tree and looked at them, her eyes glinting with laughter as she looked at the poor, pitiful half-demon. He looked horrible, his fire rat clothing was torn, and in some places, patched, and his usually succulent silver hair looked matted and grayed, he had been worrying about his girlfriend. "I've come to make a deal with you." She told them as she lowered her fan, causing everyone to take defensive positions before she snapped it shut and tucked it into her outfit.

Miroku glared at her as he held the prayer beads around his wrist, ready to take them off in a moment's notice, "Make a deal with us?" He asked cautiously as he stared at her.

Nodding, Kagura moved closer to the fire and sat down, gently folding her legs beneath her before beckoning the others to do the same, laughing when they still held their weapons close to them in case she changed her mind, "Yes monk, a deal. One that will get your pretty little girlfriend back Inuyasha." She looked out the corner of her red eye at him.

Inuyasha looked at Kagura, "You know where Kagome is?" he asked her, still cautious of the wind princess.

Kagura nodded before she took out her fan again and drew a map in the dirt, "She is being held by Naraku in his castle eight miles south west of here." She circled the location in the dirt, "Naraku is well protected, his barriers are the strongest he's made yet, and there are demons circling, readying themselves for a chance to get at the miko, or whoever gets near enough," she tapped the area surrounding the circled spot, "I however, can get you in, unnoticed by Naraku and the demons, if you would like my help." She told them as she looked at Inuyasha, noticing the hopeful glint in his eyes.

"What do we have to do for your help?" Sango asked as she glared at the girl, keeping her grip on Hirokotsu tight.

Closing her eyes and shrugging, Kagura leaned back and braced herself on her arms, "You must get my heart back from Naraku." She told them simply as she opened her eyes and looked at them all again, "Do we have a deal?' she asked.

Inuyasha looked at the map then at Kagura, "How do we get in?" he asked, his way of telling her that they would cooperate, for the time being.

CHAPTER END


	5. I won't say I'm in love

CHAPTER FOUR: The Hunt Begins and the Deal with the Devil

CHAPTER FIVE: I won't say I'm in love

A night had passed since they had kissed each other, and while Kagome had started to look at Naraku in a different light, she still felt awkward around him other, avoiding eye contact, talking, and most of all, she avoided staying in the same room with him for more than a few moments. Turning her head away when Naraku looked at her during their breakfast, she felt her heart beat slightly faster as he cleared his throat.

"You've been avoiding me Kagome," he told her as he put his utensils down and folded his hands under his chin and stared at the raven haired girl, "which, in the beginning, was not unusual, but now…I'm a little worried, did that kiss mean nothing?" he asked her as he cocked an eyebrow.

Kagome looked down at her lap, letting her hair create a curtain around her blushing face as she spoke, "It's…it's not that…I'm just…it takes a little while to get used to the fact that I kissed my enemy." She told him, trying her damndest not to flee the room as she spoke to him.

Chuckling, Naraku rolled his eyes, "I'm pretty sure that rescuing you as you fell from that cliff into the miasma stream below removed that enemy status." He told her as he gathered his bowl and then moved to grab Kagome's from in front of her, noticing that she had her hands clenched tightly on her now, very filthy green skirt.

Kagome looked up at Naraku, "what is it?" she asked him as she looked at his face, trying to read it like she would Inuyasha's when he stared at her.

Grabbing Kagome's bowl, he looked at her skirt again, "it's very dirty. You need a new set of clothes." He told her simply as he moved to put the dirty dishes away.

She frowned, "I'm fine…it's not that…" she looked down at her clothes. Maybe Naraku was right. Her skirt was slowly turning black in some places where dirt and grime were caked on, and her usually pristine white shirt was turning gray. She cringed, "You're right. But it's not like I can go back to my world and get clean clothes." She muttered under breath, so quiet she was sure he wouldn't hear her.

That made Naraku throw his head back and laugh, "Silly woman," he walked over to her and held his hand out, "you only had to ask. Really, are you that dense from spending all that time with that mutt?" he asked her as his face held his smile still.

She tilted her head, "what do you mean Naraku? I only had to ask?" she asked him as she took his hand and stood up, still wondering what he had meant.

Naraku nodded, "yes, you've been here for so long, if I wanted you to stay forever, I really would have killed you, but, as you can tell, that isn't my intention." He smirked at her as he used his free hand and snaked it around her waist, pulling her close, "However my dear, this is." He whispered as he moved his lips down to hers and molded his lips with hers, loving the feel of her on him.

Kagome had been standing a few feet away from him before she was suddenly feeling his lips against hers, and, just like last night, she actually was enjoying it. Which scared her, she had been sure she would only experience these feelings with Inuyasha when they were alone on certain jewel shard hunts and he had lit a fire during those nights, she was slightly tired and on the edge of sleep at a moments notice. Inuyasha had snuggled up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist as he stretched his legs out beside her own and rested his head on her shoulders, gently kissing her neck, his way of teasing her and making her know she was safe. She had smiled and leaned back when she felt those same lips on her neck suddenly on her mouth, enjoying her. That night, the half-demon and her had explored each other under the stars, stretched out on their sleeping bags, hands touching everything they could, lips and tongues exploring each other, bodies intertwined, their breathless voices calling out each others names as they climaxed with each other.

"Kagome?" Naraku had pulled away and was now staring at her eyes which were now pooling with tears suddenly, "Am…am I that bad of a kisser?" he asked, trying to lighten the mood a little.

Shaking her head, she looked at him and wiped at her eyes with her dirty sleeve, "No…you're actually pretty good, for someone who's a demon," she laughed, a light laugh, "but…I want to take you up on that offer Naraku, the offer to go see my family." She told him as she pulled out of his arms and gave him a small smile, "If you don't mind."

"That's all? I thought you were upset because of something I had done…unless you really don't like me kissing you." He told her as he looked at her, still noticing she was distracted still.

Kagome laughed, "no…it's just a little weird, that's all." She looked at him, "When can I go?"

Naraku tilted his head, "Go?" Kagome raised her eyebrows and stared at him, "Oh! Right! Go, go see your family! I can take you to the well now if you would like." He told her as he brushed some imaginary stray hairs from his face.

Those words made her grin and wrap her arms around him before she initiated a kiss, one that was meant to be 'thank you'. She sighed happily against his mouth and this sigh was all the movement Naraku needed to slip his tongue into her mouth and explore the warmth of it, which initially shocked her before she gave in and wrestled her own tongue with his, trying to dominate him until they both gave in and pulled slightly apart for their need of air. Grinning at each other, Kagome gave Naraku a peck on the lips before she pulled out of his arms once again and bounded to her room and started to get ready to go.

"You love him."

A monotone voice made her jump and turn around, her eyes facing a very pale girl who stood only a few feet away from Kagome. However, Khanna wasn't carrying her usual mirror, and her dress was flecked on the bottom with small pink flowers, a color the girl normally never wore.

"You love him." She stated again as she looked at Kagome who was staring at the pink on her dress.

Looking away from Khanna, she felt her heart beat faster, "No…I can't…because I love Inuyasha."

For a second, she thought Khanna had laughed before the pale girl took a seat next to Kagome and stared at her eyes, "that isn't your heart speaking, that's your brain. Trust me Kagome, I've tried to steal your soul, I know what you think and feel, and your brain is saying you love that half-breed, Inuyasha, while your heart is saying, as it has been ever since you first saw him, that you love my father."

Kagome blanked for a second, "since…since I've seen him? That's impossible, I hated him when I first saw him." She told Khanna as she shoved her stuff into her back as fast as she could.

Shaking her head, Khanna grabbed Kagome's hands a stilled them, "No, he is the only man to challenge your authority, he is the only one who has challenged you to fight back, the only one you have ever truly loved." She told Kagome as her white eyes stared at Kagome's face which was very quickly becoming red.

Pulling her hands out of Khanna's, Kagome shook her head, "No, Inuyasha has done all of that." She told the little girl before her mind stopped her. _No…no he hasn't. He's always protected you, not allowed you to fight, told you to stay away, shoved you away every chance he got, has never…never told me anything. Where as Naraku, he's always fought with me, every time, and even when we were reading, he told me exactly what he thought about it…Inuyasha has never done that._

Khanna's face formed a smile as she noticed Kagome thinking about what she had just said. Standing she smoothed out her dress before Kagome noticed the flowers had spread up the dress slightly more than they had before, "Think it over Kagome. Do you wish to follow your heart, which is saying you love my father, or your head, which is saying the half-breed mutt, who casts you aside at the first sniff of Kikyou, actually loves you?" She looked over her shoulder as she left the room and left Kagome alone in silence.

Kagome looked at the ground, "I…I don't know." She whispered to herself as she thought about what Khanna had said to her.

CHAPTER END


End file.
